


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Fallenangel87



Category: True Crime - Fandom, True Crime Community, tcc - Fandom
Genre: Adam is precious, Aileen does not like Eric, Arguing, Disagreements, Dylan is done, Eric says a mean word, Jeff doesn't like Dylann, Kid hate, Kids, M/M, Mentions of Violence, kind of, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

“Adam, it takes a special type of person to be able to teach kindergarten. Kids are annoying and loud, messy and have grubby hands that they put on everything they get close to.” Jeff explained to Adam, doing his best to be gentle about it as he spoke to Adam about the topic, but the look on his face said that it was working well; that lost look, eyes wide and looking like an abused puppy.   
“But they are still so pure and innocent. They’re free of most judgement, they haven't grown into such assholes yet.” Adam tried his best to reason with the other man. His words earned a cruel laugh from Eric, who had previously been very quiet and content with himself as he sat perched in a chair beside of Dylan, mindlessly flipping through some old gun magazine he had recently come into possession of. 

“But they eventually grow up into bitches and bastards, they’re weak, Lanza. Nature doesn’t favour the weak, they can’t defend themselves and they make easy targets. That’s why they’re fucked with so much.” Eric shrugged and spoke in a dull tone, as though they were simply discussing the weather, eyes still fixed on his book.   
Jeff glared at him as though he was the reason for global warming and behind every different type of disrest in the universe. “Women are targeted and we aren’t fucking weak, you backwoods bitch.” Jeff smiled as Aileen introduced herself to the conversation now as well.If she hadn’t stepped in and responded to Eric’s words, Jeff would have and that only would have upset Adam, which was counterproductive. 

“Well, maybe if some whor-” Eric’s response was cut off almost instantly by Dylan stepping in, deciding to not let Eric’s teeth be knocked down his throat. “Don’t go there, Reb.” Dylan murmured, not wanting to see Aileen and Eric fight because that was the exact opposite of what the world needed. He was smart enough to know exactly what would have happened with Aileen if he had let Eric finish his current thought. “As I was saying,” Jeff all but growled out now, his patience with Eric clearly growing very thin, getting the conversation back onto the original topic. “On its own, teaching is very difficult, but especially with kids who are completely new to the concept schooling. Are you positive you would be able to take on that stress, love?” He asked out to Adam once more, though his voice was a bit gentler with the smaller man now.

Adam seemed to think on it for a few long moments, a small nod being produced from his thinking. “If that is what you choose to pursue then so be it, but I strongly advise you to pick another course.” Despite the word choice, Adam knew it wasn’t really up for much more of a debate. When Adam nodded in agreement with the words, Jeff was smiling at him softly and pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead. It felt so innocent and pure to Adam. The gentle kisses that were rarely given by the other man in any public settings, so he savoured the times when they did occur between them.  
“The kid can study what he wants, Jeff, come on.” Aileen hummed out and Jeff gave her a pointed look because, hey, she was supposed to be on his side of this. “Come on, Ai.” He murmured out, hoping she’d get on board with things. “You hated it when people tried to tell you what to focus on.” She laughed at her own comment, shaking her head at him. “But whatever, it’s your relationship, darlin’. Do as you please.” 

“I don’t mind.” Adam assured and pressed closer to Jeff’s side, Jeff smiled because Adam was always honest with him and he really loved how pliant Adam tended to be. It wasn’t that Adam was afraid of Jeff, that wasn’t why he obeyed at all, quite the opposite. Adam had always liked his men to be controlled and powerful, hell he liked them to be a bit domineering even. It just meant that he didn’t have to be. 

Opposites don’t always attract and work well together, but in this case, Jeff and Adam were so perfect for one another and they fitted together like two pieces of the same puzzle. There were other people who were decent enough for Adam sure, Dylann was everything Adam wasn’t. He was outspoken and always stood his ground, but he was also hateful, extremely annoying, and overall just not right for Adam. No, Jeff definitely liked Adam more than the loud boy he spent most his time hanging beside.   
Luckily, Adam wasn’t really interested in Dylann either. Of course, if the need were to arise in any situation, Jeff would have no problem strangling the life out of the young man. Adam was his and he was very willing to deal with anything that dared to challenge that. Dylann seemed far more fascinated with Elliot anyway, despite all of their extreme differences on moral grounds. As long as Dylann behaved and stayed in his own, so would Jeff because Adam seemed to like him-Jeff had no idea why he did.

So Jeff played nice around him, More than one time, Dylann was stupid enough to get in Jeff’s face, mouthing off to him and Jeff just barely contained himself from punching the boy in the mouth. He really wanted Dylann to be stupid enough to actually lay a hand on him, Adam couldn’t blame Jeff for acting in self-defense, after all. But the man seemed to be smart enough to be all bark and no bite around them. At least he was bright enough to know better than to challenge people who were bigger and stronger than he was, that was the quickest way to end up being someone’s bitch. Jeff still wanted to hit the boy, he supposed love was about sacrifice, compromise.


End file.
